


The Adventures 0f Toby & His Barnyard Friends (Wanderous Castle)

by SirRobertThomas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirRobertThomas/pseuds/SirRobertThomas
Summary: Toby and his friends are once again on one of their many adventures. This time they are off to explore an abandoned castle, a castle which time and people have forgotten. What he discovers is far more than he could ever have suspected. Come along and lets see for ourselves what he and his barnyard friends found.





	The Adventures 0f Toby & His Barnyard Friends (Wanderous Castle)

[ ](https://ibb.co/cNhHssr)

"Mr Rooster - Mr. Rooster, are you awake yet?" Toby yells running into the barnyard

"I am always awake at this hour Toby, what is your hurry and why are you screaming at the top of your lungs?"

"I have great news! I have just learned that there is an old castle near here."

"And let me guess - you want to go wandering through some old dusty abandoned castle?"

"well yeah! You want to come along?"

"Do I have a choice in the matter? I mean who else will keep you out of trouble?"

"You been sitting on that window seal watching that silly tv show of the super Rooster again?"

"Why I never..... no of course not."

"Why Mr. Rooster if I didn't know any better I would say you are blushing." he laughed.

"I am not! Roosters do not blush young man! Now go on about your business and gather whatever you plan on taking while I muster up the rest of the gang."

"Best make sure Minerva is feeling well and see if she wants to go. Not knowing just how far this castle is I may need a ride."

"That ole nag - she has seen her better days."

"Now now none of that. She is not as old as you or do you need reminding of that fact? If not for that magickal feed corn you found a year or so ago you wouldn't have a spring in your step either."

"You never mind what my diet is young Toby. I will see to Minerva as requested."

On that note Toby dashed back into the house and gathered his things. A good long strong rope, a flashlight, slingshot, a canteen full of water and a hand full of snacks for the trip. He hoped to be back before dark but just in case he thought it best that he tell his mother in case he was late getting back. It wasn't nothing for him to go camping for a couple of days. Where he lived there was little to no danger of someone hurting him. His Aunt Mae had taught him all about the woods and what to look for. She had taught him to respect other creatures he may come across and which one to avoid. The same with the different plants. He knew which one he could eat if need be and which ones to stay away from. Toby would have loved to sk his Aunt Mae to go along but she was on an adventure of her own at the moment. 

Mother agreed to his plans and he rushed back to the barnyard where he met up with the entire gang including some new members of the group. Minerva was saddled - how she did that on her own he would never know and he thought it disrespectful to inquire. Perhaps old Sirius, his super rooster had saddled her... nah that was even a far-fetched idea for him so he shrugged and mounted the mare.

It took nearly half a day to reach the castle so he knew there was a good chance they would be making camp somewhere on the grounds of the castle which he felt excited about. It was bigger than anything he had ever seen in his life. He imagined all the mighty warriors it must of took to keep the place safe. The castle sat on the edge of a large body of water where he thought of gigantic ships loading and unloading supplies and people after long voyages. "lets see what we can find that may have been left behind." Toby them with a squeak in his tiny voice.

"Don't you want to rest a bit first? We have come a long way and.....well look at Minerva, she appears to be all tuttered out." said the rooster. The mare gave him a sideways glance.

Minerva didn't never say very much but said plenty with her eyes. She reminded me a great deal of my Aunt Mae when it came to that. The gang all sat and rested while I slowly wandered away to explore. The closer I got the bigger it looked. The castlegate was slightly open so I didn't think I had to knock. I entered not sure what I would find but what I did discovered caused me to stop in my tracks. I was so thankful that I had remembered to bring along my small but trusty camera that again my Aunt Mae had given me last Christmas. 

There before me playing on what appeared a freshly mowed court yard was several small gnomes. They were having a great time and had not yet seen me. Suddenly I saw that they weren't alone. There was fairies with many colored wings flying about. There were pixies and even a devilish imp or two running about annoying the gnomes. Over to my right stood a pair of elves tending to of all things a unicorn. They were brushing its coat and feeding it apples. The sight was unforgettable but nonetheless I simply had to get pictures - bad mistake! As soon as I snapped the picture the sound the camera made seem to frighten them. All eyes were on me...what should I do now I remember thinking.

Time stood still it seemed. Slowly the two elves approached me. With them but a few feet away the male of the pair spoke - "Are you lost and how is it that you can see any of us?"

"No - I am not lost. As for being able to see you - can't everyone?"

"No. Humans don't usually see our kind for some reason. Why are you here and where are your parents?"

"I heard of the castle and wanted to explore it. I am here with my friends." again a bad mistake. Mention of others being with me seem to frighten them even worse. It didn't help when the entire gang come running toward us.

To be continued -

**Author's Note:**

> This is a never ending collection of children stories of a young lad and his best friends which happen to live in a barnyard. 
> 
> Sir Robert Thomas


End file.
